1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means for suspending loads under aircraft and has specific reference to an improved device of this character which is capable of carrying a plurality of loads, instead of a single load, with variable distances between centres.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices usually referred to as "adapters" for suspending miscellaneous loads under aircrafts are already known in the art. These devices are capable of carrying several loads under suspension posts provided for this purpose on certain aircraft types, each unit load being if desired lighter than the single load while having considerable overall dimensions.
As a rule, these so-called "adapters" are provided with two or more load supports disposed in parallel relationship, as shown diagrammatically in the explanatory FIGS. 1 and 2 of the accompanying drawings: When these supports are of the fixed type as shown in FIG. 1, the distance between centres E of loads C or C' remains unchanged irrespective of the load diameter, and therefore the aerodynamic drag produced by the assembly is not the optimal one in all cases. On the other hand, these adapters can be used at different aircraft locations. Some of them may be located relatively close to aircraft elements of which the overall dimensions, for example in the case of a landing gear in its operative position, may prevent or at least interfere with the exploitation of the full capacits of a standard adapter, as illustrated in FIG. 2. The landing carriage shown diagrammatically at 1 in this Figure obviously interferes with the load C having a diameter D, so that only a load C' having a diameter d can be carried by the device.